Perte de mémoire
by miss2223
Summary: A l'anniversaire d'Ishida, Renji à bien feté et donc beaucoup bu et comme tout le monde le sait l'achool peut entrainer de petit trou de mémoire. C'est ma premiere fic alors si c'est assez bien ou carrement nul n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


POV Renji :

Je m'étais réveillé avec un mal de crane impossible, j'avais trop bu la veille. Le jour précédent Orihime avait organisée une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Ishida et donc je m'étais jeté sur toute les boissons alcoolisées que j'avais trouvé. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment j' étais rentré chez Urahara ( en plus de squatter à tout le repas il dormait aussi chez lui ). Je voulais me souvenir en cherchant tout autour de moi un indice qui me mettrait sur la piste . Mais c'est en inspectant la pièce que j'ai commençais à paniquer .

J' étais seul dans le lit mais apparemment depuis peu de temps car une forme était encore très nettement dessinée côté de moi et de la chaleur s'en dégageait encore ,de plus j' étais nu et l'état des drap et du reste de la pièce montrait clairement que j' avais couché avec cette personne .

J'ai donc analysé la situation :

1) je n'étais pas rentré seul

2)j' avais couché avec cette personne

3)Cette personne s'était visiblement éclipsé sans rien dire

Problème: je n'avais aucune idée sur son identité, et vraiment aucun souvenir de la veille après que j' ai bu.

J' avais beau me creuser la tête, il m' était impossible de me rappeler quoi que se soit à ce sujet. J'ai donc commencé donc par établir la liste des invitées.Il fallait tous les interroger pour savoir avec qui j' était rentré, il n'était pas nécessaire de leurs dire ce qui c'était passé après car ils n'étaient probablement pas au courant.J'ai commencé par interroger Urahara.

« -Urahara ,hier je suis rentré avec quelqu'un et j'aimerais savoir si vous saviez de qui il s'agissait .

-Comment ? Tu couche avec quelque'un et l'oublie le lendemain ?

-QUOI ?! Mais comment êtes vous au courant ?

-C'est chez moi je me dois de savoir tout ce qui si passe

-Et donc vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

-Oui.

-Et de qui s'agit-il?

-Je le sais mais ne te dirais absolument rien.»

Et il partit en ricanant derrière son éventail, J'ai pensé à l'étrangler mais il fallait d'abord que j' interroge d'autre personne. Je me suis alors mis à la recherche d'Orihime, c'était elle qui avait organisé la fête et elle avait sûrement quittée les lieux par mis les derniers.

Je l'ai trouvé en compagnie de Rukia et d'Ishida Après que je leurs ait posé la question, il semblèrent tous réfléchir à la veille sauf Rukia qui me regardait avec un regard d'assassin. _Pourquoi me regarde t'elle comme ça ? Est ce que se serait avec elle que j'ai couchée ?._Je fus interrompus par Ishida.

« -Désolé mais Inoue et moi étions déjà partis, j'étais fatigué, tout se dont je me rappelle c'est que tu était complètement bourré.

-Rukia tu partis après nous, non ?

-oui, Renji il faut qu'on parle suis moi. »

Elle s'était éloignée visiblement pour qu'on ne sois pas entendus, une fois éloigné , elle se retourna et me gifla .

« -Imbécile! Comment as tu pu oublier ?

- Je suis désolé mais j'étais bourré et je pensais pas que toi et moi nous

-toi et moi ? Crétin ! Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu est rentré et que tu as fait l'amour

-Ce n'était pas avec toi ? Mais avec qui alors ? Et comment est tu au courant alors ?

-C'était avec Ichor, il a du te ramener parce que t'étais soul, je vous ai accompagnée jusqu'à chez Urahara et je suis partit . Mais tout est de ta faute c'est toi qui le draguer tout le long du chemin et c'est sûrement toi aussi qui poussé dans ton lit .

-Avec….Ichigo……. »

_Merde! J'aurais jamais pensé, et maintenant ?_ C'est vrai qu'Ichigo et moi nous nous connaissions depuis un certain temps et qu'on s'était souvent entraidé mais de la à coucher ensemble et en plus c'était de ma faute. La veille lui aussi avait bu mais pas autant que moi et ce matin quand il s'est réveillé, il devait se souvenir que c'était de ma faute et il doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est.

_Je sais que c'est bizarre mais rien que penser qu'il puisse me détester me fous mal. Je veux pas qui me déteste bon sang ! _C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je l'aimais et que c'était aussi pour sa que je l'avait dragué lui plutôt que Rukia ou quelqu'un d'autre ._Pouquoi j' ai pas compris plus tôt ?_

J'ai couru jusqu'à chez lui, j'ai sonné et au moment où on m'a ouvert j'ai couru jusqu'à sa chambre , mais une fois devant sa porte je suis resté comme bloqué._ Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Y c'est sûrement pas que j'ai tout oublié_ donc faut faire comme si je me rappelle .

J'ai donc frappé à la porte, il est semblait étonné de me voir.

« -ah, c'est toi, entre. »

_C'était quoi cette réaction_ ? Il n'est pas en colère, il semble juste exaspéré.

« -écoute Ichigo pour hier, je suis désolé, c'était de ma faute ,je suis désolé.

-Ah, ouai d'accord . »

_C'est tout ? Et moi je vais pas laisser ça comme ça si ?_

_« _-Tu c'est quoi Ichigo , en fait je ne m'excuse pas parce que je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé et si c'était à refaire, je le referais parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Alors j'aimerais savoir se qu'il en ais pour toi, tu n'aurais pas accepté de coucher avec moi si tu n'avais aucun sentiments pour moi, si? »

Il ne répondit pas mais il fit bien mieux, il m'embrassa passionnément puis il se serra contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

«- Renji…Je t'aime

-Moi aussi, je t'aime »


End file.
